WHY?
by myukiddo
Summary: "Kira-kira, bagaimana tipe perempuan yang kau sukai, Hyukjae-ssi?"/Tapi kenapa, tak sedikit pun pemuda manis itu merasa dengki sedikit pun? Kenapa pemuda manis itu masih menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang spesial? Kenapa? Sudahlah. Terlalu banyak kata kenapa setiap kali ia mengingat Hyukjae. Ya, hanya Hyukjae seorang yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. /HaeHyuk/DLDR/


Kedua iris coklat miliknya menatap kosong laki-laki berparas manis yang wajah sudah begitu memerah—menahan malu, mungkin. Bagaimanapun ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya terjadi hal ini. Seorang pria—_well_, berparas manis—menyatakan cintanya disini. Di belakang gedung sekolah yang sepi.

"Aku suka kamu!" Setidaknya itu yang diucapkan oleh orang yang dihadapannya yang seperti menunggu jawaban darinya.

Hembusan angin meniup helaian rambut coklatnya melawan gravitasi. Ia ingin menjawab, tentu. Dan pastinya, ia tidak akan tenang bukan disukai oleh seorang pria—yang jelas-jelas berjenis kelamin sama dengannya. Penolakan, seharusnya itu yang dilakukan. Bagaimanapun perasaan yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki manis dihadapannya kini terdengar sebagai gurauan semata ditelinganya.

"Hyu—"

Pemuda manis itu, Hyukjae, tertawa. Membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu menautkan sebelah alisnya. "_Eum..._ maksudku, kau boleh menganggap itu hanya gurauan semata! Jangan terlalu serius, Hae!" Hyukjae berkata, jemarinya menghapus air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Senyuman terkembang diwajahnya. "Kau tahu? Kalau kau terlalu serius, aku takut hubungan pertemanan kita jadi merenggang..." gumamnya. "Jadi, anggap saja perkataanku sebelumnya tidak pernah kukatakan!"

_Dia serius_. Batin pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Ia menghela nafasnya, menepuk pelan kepala Hyukjae yang kini tengah berjongkok. "Aku akan menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi…" ia menjeda kalimatnya. "Tidak ada ciuman layaknya kekasih. Aku anggap ini hanya seperti sebuah permainan semata, tidak lebih."

Perkataan pemuda bersurai coklat itu, Donghae, memang terdengar kejam, bagaimanapun juga. Tapi, cinta tak akan ada yang bisa menduganya bukan? Hyukjae mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum terkembang diwajahnya, seperti seekor anjing peliharaan yang akan diberi _sesuatu _oleh majikannya.

"Tapi…" Donghae kembali menjeda kalimatnya. Senyuman tipis terlukis diwajahnya. "…jika nilai ujian mu dibawah nilai ujianku, saat ujian nanti, kita putus…" ucapnya. Ia tahu, sedikit sangat susah untuk Hyukjae melebihi nilainya dalam setiap mata pelajaran yang diujiankan.

Lagi, dan lagi. Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak penuh penyesalan.

* * *

**WHY?**

**Warning : **SchoolLife, SLASH, Failed!Diction, Failed!Hurt/Comfort, _nistaers, _etc.

* * *

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah perjanjian keduanya. Dan, _yeah_, hasil ujian sekolah sudah keluar. Semuanya sama seperti yang diduga oleh pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Hyukjae kalah, dan itu berarti mereka putus—dan masih menjadi teman, seperti biasanya.

Donghae terdiam di ujung pintu kelasnya. Sedikit agak susah untuknya merasa nyaman, saat ia sendiri berada dikelas yang sama dengan laki-laki yang beberapa minggu lalu sempat menjadi kekasih _mainan_nya.

Suara-suara gadis, dan Hyukjae yang terdengar sampai ke daun pintu membuatnya semakin enggan untuk masuk ke kelas. Apalagi, saat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang gadis, yang juga teman sekelasnya, membuatnya semakin tak enak.

"_Kira-kira, bagaimana tipe perempuan yang kau sukai, Hyukjae-_ssi?"—ya, kira-kira begitu pertanyaannya.

Melihat Hyukjae yang mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas—terlihat sedang berpikir bagi Donghae—Donghae segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kelas, dan duduk manis ditempatnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja. Telinganya kembali mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Ya, meski ia tidak benar-benar _cinta _dengan Hyukjae, ia tidak bisa bohong, bahwa sendirinya juga penasaran jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan oleh laki-laki berparas manis itu.

"_Eum… _mungkin yang kekanakan, manja, egois, dan…" Hyukjae terdiam sebentar. "Pembenci warna merah muda," lajutnya dengan wajah yang terlihat masih berpikir.

Donghae yang saat itu diam-diam melirik ke arah Hyukjae, dan mencuri dengar jawaban darinya, membuatnya tertohok. Wajahnya memerah. Ia tak menyangka, Hyukjae tahu dirinya egois, lantas kenapa laki-laki itu masih saja menyukainya? _Oh, God why_…

Ia kembali melirik Hyukjae yang kini sudah duduk manis ditempatnya, tanpa ada teman perempuan kelas yang mengelilinginya seperti tadi. Yah, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, sehingga hawa keberadaan sang guru hanyalah angin lalu yang terasa menggelitik perutnya.

Ia kembali mengalihkan kepalanya. Dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya diantara buku-buku pelajarannya. Sepertinya eksistensi pemuda manis itu sudah terlalu memenuhi pikirannya sekarang.

Ya, pertanyaan sama terus berulang dikepalanya. Dia egois, dan Hyukjae tahu itu. Bahkan Donghae sudah pernah bilang sebelumnya, saat ia memulai menjadi kekasih Hyukjae, bahwa itu hanyalah _permainan_ semata untuk mengisi lubang kekosongan dalam hidupnya. Tapi kenapa, tak sedikit pun pemuda manis itu merasa dengki sedikit pun? Kenapa pemuda manis itu masih menganggap dirinya adalah orang yang spesial? Kenapa? Terlalu banyak kata kenapa dalam kepalanya sekarang.

-oOo-

Sekolah sudah nyaris sepi. Tapi, pemuda bersurai coklat itu harus terkurung berjam-jam di perpustakaan sekolahnya demi menyelesaikan tugas lantaran esok paginya sudah harus dikumpulkan di meja sang guru.

Ia merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, padahal tugasnya akan selesai, namun entah kenapa rasa kantuk sudah menyerang dirinya. Ia memperhatikan jam dinding di dalam perpustakaan. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 16.30, itu berarti masih ada banyak waktu sebelum jam enam—jam dimana gerbang sekolah akan ditutup. _Mungkin lebih baik, tidur sebentar, lalu lanjutkan lagi,_ batinnya.

Suara pintu perpustakaan terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda manis yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Matanya meneliti setiap rak buku dan mencari buku referensi untuk tugasnya kemudian.

Jemari kurusnya meraih sebuah buku sedikit tebal, dan kemudian ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah meja sepi yang terletak di pojok kanan, yang nyaris tidak ditempati oleh orang sama sekali. Ia mendudukkan tubuh ringkihnya di sebuah bangku, tanpa memperhatikan adanya orang lain disebelahnya.

Suara dengkuran halus menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra pendengarnya, membuatnya segera mencari sang sumber suara. Melodi sumbang keluar tertahan dari sela-sela bibirnya. Kaget, itu pasti. Ia pikir saat menduduki bangku ini, sebelahnya pastilah kakak kelas, ataupun orang _nerd_ yang benci keramaian. Tapi nyatanya, orang yang kini tengah tertidur diantara buku-buku tebal adalah orang yang ia sukai dulu, bahkan hingga sekarang.

"Hae," panggilnya. Namun hanya direspon dengan suara dengkuran halus.

Hyukjae memposisikan jemari kurusnya dikepala bersurai coklat itu, membelai helaian rambut itu secara perlahan. Iris matanya yang berwarna coklat, menatap intens Donghae yang masih tertidur.

Senyuman tipis tersungging diwajahnya. Ia, Hyukjae, tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa benar-benar jatuh dan terperangkap dalam eksistensi Donghae. Seharusnya manusia normal akan merasa tersakiti jika orang yang disukainya hanya menganggap perasaan yang dimilikinya hanya untuk sebuah permainan. Seharusnya. Tapi, yah, dilihat dari seksualitasnya sendiri, Hyukjae termasuk bukan lah manusia normal pada umumnya. _Eum, _mungkin bisa dibilang ia seorang masokis.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Hyukjae secara perlahan mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Donghae. Mengeliminasi jarak antara keduanya.

Pelupuk mata milik pemuda bersurai coklat itu terbuka. Ia tersentak, dan segera menjauhkan kepalanya saat melihat wajah pemuda manis itu tepat dihadapannya. Ia, Donghae, segera membereskan buku-bukunya yang tergeletak di meja. "Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan, Hyukkie, tidak ada ciuman," ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan pemuda manis itu disudut perpustakaan.

-oOo-

Sudah dua tahun berlalu. Dan, kini ia sudah menjadi seorang Mahasiswa tingkat pertama. Ia dan Hyukjae tak lagi berbicara sejak saat itu bahkan hingga sekarang. _Yeah_, meski begitu, sempat ada sedikit perbincangan diantara keduanya saat hari kelulusan sekolah. Hanya sekedar perbincangan biasa, tidak ada yang istimewa bagi dirinya.

Dalam hening, ia mengamati sebuah foto yang terbingkai rapih di atas meja belajarnya. Foto yang diambilnya berdua oleh Hyukjae, dan kalau tak salah ingat, Sungmin yang memaksanya. Dalam foto itu, ia merangkul Hyukjae, dengan senyuman tipis terlukis diwajahnya. Berbeda dengan pemuda manis itu yang justru menundukkan wajahnya, menatap kasarnya sang tanah yang dilapiskan tar.

Kemudian matanya beralih menatap sebuah bunga _Arbutus _yang sudah dikeringkan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa pula, pemuda manis itu memberikan bunga kering saat mereka bersalaman saat kelulusan.

Pintu _apartement _miliknya terbuka. Menampilkan pemuda cantik yang memasuki _apartement _miliknya. Ia menghela nafasnya, saat melihat siapa yang masuk. Kakaknya.

"Ayolah, _hyung_, setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan _aku pulang_. Agar aku tidak terlonjak kaget," gerutunya.

Pemuda cantik, bernama Heechul itu memutar kedua matanya malas melihat _namdongsaeng_-nya. "Bukankah itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Hae?" Tanyanya sinis. Ia melirik sebuah bunga—yang nyaris berbentuk seperti sebuah stroberi malah—yang tergeletak disebelah foto kelulusan adiknya. "Oh. Romantisnya…"

Gumaman sang kakak membuat sebelah alisnya tertaut. "Apa?"

Heechul menatap bingung _namdongsaeng_-nya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak—" Ia segera menjeda kalimatnya, saat melihat wajah Donghae yang penuh akan kebingungan. "Aku kasihan dengan orang yang memberimu bunga itu. Silakan cari artinya sendiri, Hae, kau bisa mencarinya di website."

"Tunggu, _hyung_! Kau mau kemana?"

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya, dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang adik. "Aku? Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Melihat kebodohan mu membuatku penat."

-oOo-

Ia terus bergumam. Merutuki kenapa ia begitu telat menyadari makna dari bunga yang sudah dikeringkan ini. Kenapa? Dan kenapa pula dadanya jadi berdebar tak menentu begini. Oh, sungguh, ia tak mengerti.

Sudah terlambat baginya untuk menyadari hal ini. Terlalu terlambat, mungkin. Ia menghela nafasnya, menorehkan kepalanya ke atas menatap sang langit-langit yang membisu seakan tengah mengejeknya.

Perasaannya terhadap pemuda manis yang pernah masuk ke dalam hidupnya kini terasa terombang-ambing tak menentu. Ia merindukan senyuman dan tawa yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh pemuda manis itu, dan juga wajah memerah malu yang hanya ditunjukkan kepadanya seorang waktu itu, entah bagaimana sekarang, ia tak tahu. Namun, dilain sisi, ia tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan pemuda manis itu. Perasaan bersalah selalu menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikirannya tiap kali melihat Hyukjae.

Kenapa Hyukjae masih mencintainya meski mereka tak banyak bicara lagi sampai kelulusan? Kenapa laki-laki itu memberikannya bunga _Arbutus_ yang sudah dikeringkan? Kenapa? Sudahlah. Terlalu banyak kata kenapa setiap kali ia mengingat Hyukjae. Ya, hanya Hyukjae seorang yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

**A/N:** SEMUANYA MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN. TAT /telat/

HAPPY HAEHYUK DAY. 8D /telat /ditimpukinkacang/

Ini TeHaeR dari saya. /ea/ yang telatnya engga ketulungan. X'D Maaf kalo alurnya kecepatan, maaf kalo plotless, maaf kalo saya publish setahun sekali. Maaf buat readers yang jadi korban pehape. /?/ pokoknya maaf, semuanya. QAQ

Dan terimakasih buat yang udah ripiu di fanfic tortuoso. xD yang minta sequel saya tampung dulu ya, nyari ide longsor di mobil /?/ sama nunggu ada waktu luang ditengah-tengah padetnya jadwal fanboyingan. /?

* * *

_Arbutus _dalam _language of flower _artinya _"You're the only one I love."_

* * *

_P.S_ : **FF ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi semata. Tak ada maksud lain.**


End file.
